specspidermanfandomcom-20200215-history
Liz Allen
'''Liz Allen '''is a high school student who attends Midtown High along with Peter and the rest of the school community. In her first appearances, she is depicted as a carefree teenage girl, exhibiting the modern-day qualities of teens her age. Crowding with popular students and jocks, such as Sally Avril and Flash Thompson, Liz is opposed to hanging around with nerdy students like Peter Parker. When Mr. Warren suggests that she take tutoring lessons from Peter, she is reluctant to do so, and demonstrates this by constantly speaking with Flash and ignoring Peter during their studying session. During the battle with Electro, Liz begins to soften up to Peter, but immediately turns away from him when the popular students arrive, as to mantain her reputation. In spite of this, she eventually begins to form a closer relationship with Peter, and in no time, the two begin dating seriously. This eventually forces Peter into a love triangle, constantly comparing Gwen and Liz in his mind and attempting to choose between the two. Liz, realizing his growing love for Gwen, tries to keep them apart and mantain their relationship, even going as far as to stating that Gwen and Harry (during their relationship) make a "good couple". However, her own relationship with Peter suffers ramifications when she clings onto her long-lasting feelings for Flash. In the series finale, Peter breaks up with Liz; however, Liz hastily turns the situation around and publicly executes the break-up, confirming that she is the one who commenced it. It is implied that she still maintained her feelings for Peter even after the break-up; this is evident when she cries immediately after. Biography Liz Allen is a cheerleader and one of the "In Crowd" at Midtown High and dating Flash Thompson the star football player. This version is very different visually and vocally from other versions of Liz, having dark hair and tan skin. Unlike traditional versions of the character she is Hispanic. Liz Allan is later gets a "D-" on a test and is urged to get turtorin and Peter Parker is suggested to help. Liz Allan starts to show interest in Peter who she likes to call "Petey" after he takes an interest in tutoring her. Liz Allan even expresses slight regret after Flash and the popular clique reject him. After spending some time with "Petey" at Coney Island in, she breaks up with Flash and has become openly affectionate towards Peter. Later Liz reveals her true feelings to Peter and kisses him on the lips and later the pair begin dating, but of course Peter's extracurricular activities often Complicates thing in their relationship. After they go out on a group date he breaks up with her to be with Gwen, leaving her angry and heartbroken. But she saves face in front of her friends, by making it seem that she is the one breaking up with him. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Powerless Humans Category:Good Characters